Talk:Gryffindor Tower
Gryffindor common room location change They explain it by saying that, if I understand it correctly, that the grand staircase was built there in the summer of 1992. Even though I don't agree with how they describe the movie castle changes in the wiki in general, I'm 100% sure I remember the grand staircase already there in the first movie. So... ?????? IHelpWhenICan 04:24, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :I get why you would think that, but it's not what we're trying to explain. We're not saying that the Grand Staircase was built during the summer of 1992, but that the new entrance to the common room as seen in the third movie was. :However, we've also tried to explain that we dion't think the Common Room actually changes location as it's shape remains. :Hope this helps. Joeworthy 07:58, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Smallest Just a little wondering but by the seems of things, the Gryffindor Tower might be the smallest of all common rooms. Does anyone know if this is the truth? --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 12:11, August 1, 2011 (UTC) It seems so in the films. We only see Gryffindor Tower and the Slytherin dungeon though, but the dungeon looks quite big and very roomy. Gryffindor Tower is pretty small. In the book though, its big because all of the students can fit in it and theres a lot of Gryffindors Gryffindor1991 12:45, August 1, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah, what also befuddles me is that there is about 5 beds in one dormitory? There must be more then one Boys Dormitory. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 12:52, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Older Students Do the Older Gryffindor Students Sleep and Spend time in the Common Room and Dorms as it only seems to be the Young ones using the Common Room and Dorms? (Jenzzyuk 08:55, September 5, 2011 (UTC)) : I'm currently reading the Goblet of Fire (for the second time) and it stated that their were many dorms but on different levels of the staircase. Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean etc are on the top. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 08:14, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Correction about the Tapestries in the Gryffindor Common Room. The tapestries on the walls of Gryffindor Tower in the movies are actually replicas of real tapestries known as The Lady and the Unicorn tapastries. They are thought to have been woven in the late 15th century by weavers in Flanders or Brussels. The coat of arms that is often depicted in them is that of the Le Viste family of Paris. The tapestries would have been commissioned by the family to warm the walls of a banquet hall, or large room. The tapestries themselves depict the seduction or taming of a Unicorn by beautiful ladies. There are six tapestries in the series, five of which show one of the 5 senses: Taste, Smell, Sound, Touch, and Sight. The last and largest of the six is mon seul desir, or my one true desire. It is thought that this represents understanding or love, but there are no documents to prove or disprove this theory. I would like to clear up that there are no wizards or men present in any of these tapestries, and I would hesitate to say that the ladies in them are witches, however we could assume that they are since they are hanging in Hogwarts. However there is something of a haunting beauty to the tapestries and it is worth looking them up to see them in their full splendor. Girls' Dormitories If I was in Harry Potter I would so doubt the founders on their opinions that boys are less trustworthy than girls. I show equal respect for both genders and I feel that a person should never judge someone based on their gender. I know it's just in the story and I have no problem with it. But I just think that boys and girls are just as bad (or good) as each other. C.Syde (talk | contribs) 00:49, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Portraits Has anyone ever tried to identify any of the portraits on the wall? I only as I was at the London studio tour on the 14th and saw a portrait that highly resembled Darwin (this picture) and was wondering if the painting were based off real images. Hutchy01 (talk) 11:51, June 16, 2015 (UTC) :Most of the portraits used in the Harry Potter films are based on either cast members or real portraits, so it's entirely likely that a portrait based on that one of Darwin is there. However, these portraits are meant to be in-universe characters, not the historical personages they're based on. See, for instance, Fytherley Undercliffe (based on this portrait of an archdeacon), Heliotrope Wilkins (based on this portrait of Jean-Jacques Rousseau), Brian Gagwilde III (based on this portrait of Sir Francis Bacon), etc. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 20:05, June 16, 2015 (UTC)